


The Mistake

by Distractions



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractions/pseuds/Distractions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн знает, что он проиграл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistake

Нужно уметь вовремя признавать свои ошибки.

Блейн знает, что он проиграл. Он потерпел поражение по всем фронтам и нашел силы признать это. За это можно получить овации, поздравления. Это помогает еще больше распробовать горечь поражения.

Он привык к тому, что у него есть Оливия. Белая подопытная крыса, которая и не подозревает о том, что стала частью великого эксперимента с множеством мелких деталей, которые постоянно крутятся, вертятся и взаимодействуют друг с другом.

У него была маленькая, глупая Оливия Мур, которая и не знает всего масштаба трагедии. Она не видит и не понимает того, что от пандемии её и весь мир отделяет лишь несколько месяцев. Она предпочитает видеть мир не таким, каким он есть, и влюбляться в тех, кто хоть немного проявляет к ней внимание. Кто понимает её, к кому можно не бояться прикоснуться и довериться.

Блейн понимает, что проиграл, когда его подопечная и натренированная собачка Лоуэлл опаздывает на встречи. Он приходит и не смотрит в глаза, облизывает губы, перед тем, как начать, и чуть понижает голос, когда называет Оливию по имени.

Черт возьми, а ведь это был идеальный план. Театр марионеток, где Блейн был главным, а не Лоуэлл и не Оливия. Эти чертовы куклы перерезали веревки и сами стали танцевать. Глупые, какие же они глупые. А идиотам везет, они отчего-то вырывают победу и присваивают её себе.

Блейн ожидает каждую новую встречу отказа от Лоуэлла. Его даже нельзя шантажировать, этот хитрый тип найдет выход. Блейн видит, что не только его привлекла Оливия, но и он её. Блейн думал о бесплатном канале информации. Он совершенно не планировал работать свахой.

Блейн «случайно» встречает Оливию в одном из многоэтажных зданий и несколько минут разговаривает с ней, пока они поднимаются вверх на лифте.

– Я слышал, что у нашей маленькой неприступной зомби появился парень?

Оливия смотрит на него секунды и Блейн видит страх и легкое недопонимание. Она ничего не знает, еще не знает.

Раз. Можно всё разрушить и рассказать правду. Ткнуть в лицо фотографии, видео и позвать на одну из ближайших встреч, чтобы она увидела всё своими глазами.

Привет, Оливия, проходи, устраивайся, пока я разговариваю с твоим парнем.

Два. Блейн полностью признает свой проигрыш и молчит, дожидаясь ответа.

– Ты следил, – сердито произносит Оливия, уверенная в своих словах. – Сукин сын, ты следил за мной.

Она злится, но не делает шагов вперед. От этого и тяжелее.

– Допустим, – Блейн разыгрывает равнодушие и веселье. Пожалуй, это единственное, что ему позволено.

Звуковой сигнал и Оливия вылетает из лифта, задевая сумкой ногу Блейна. Ему хочется злиться и бежать за ней, отомстить, встряхнуть и сообщить, что она дура. Своим ненавязчивым тоном, словно случайно. Она дура, дура, дура, звучит в его голове. Влюбленная идиотка, которой уже нет дела до многих вещей.

Еще пара секунд и двери закрываются, а Блейн нажимает на кнопку и медленно спускается вниз. Ему тут не интересно. Зачем задерживаться в неприятных местах с неприятными личностями?  
Оливия, конечно, дура, но он слабак. И еще неизвестно, что хуже.

~*~

Лоуэлл много болтает. Он говорит о том, что Блейн и так знает. Он больше не нужен, просто маленькая пешка, глупый щенок, который предал своего хозяина. За такое нужно наказывать, но Блейн не видит в этом смысла.  
Без особого смысла нет достойного результата.

– Всё, – это выходит более раздраженно, чем Блейн планировал. – Я отпускаю тебя на ближайшие пару недель, нужно разобраться с некоторыми делами. Развлекайся.

Блейн знает, что это будет за развлечение.

У Лоуэлла светятся глаза. Он кивает и поспешно собирает свои вещи. Лоуэлл ведь не может быть еще более очевидным в своих чувствах.

Это чертовски обидно и досадно, но ничего не поделать.

Блейн проиграл.

Выиграла Оливия, почти ничего не делая для этого. Выиграл и Лоуэлл, пытаясь делать всё наоборот, пытаясь принести победу проигравшему. Так что, Блейн, прими свой утешительный приз и поздравь победителей.

Победителей ведь не судят.


End file.
